Às vezes, mesmo super-heróis precisam ser protegidos
by Princess Of The Kingdom
Summary: Pós 4x22. As coisas vão um pouco para o sul quando a culpa simplesmente consome Ressler e tudo é colocado em questão e uma decisão errada pode leva-lo á um caminho sem volta. Muito Resslington e uma pitada de Keenler.
1. Será o fim?

E então tudo se tornou demais para suportar e Ressler com o rosto lavado em lagrimas se levantou desajeitadamente do sofá e foi em direção á cozinha, chegando lá ele abriu o armário esquerdo superior e tirou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros, abrindo-a ele retirou todos os frascos de comprimidos de dentro e esvaziou uma a uma em cima da ilha da cozinha, quando terminou ele arrastou os pés descalços na madeira fria do apartamento até o armário do lado oposto e pegou um longo copo com água e o encheu com água da torneira, não se importando em fechar a torneira por completo e então ele encheu a mão esquerda com o máximo de comprimidos que ele conseguiu pegar com uma mão e o copo de água com a mão direita. Ressler engoliu os diferentes comprimidos e bebeu água, não se importando com a água que escorreu ao redor de sua boca e molhou a camiseta preta, depois de beber o suficiente ele colocou o copo meio vazio em cima da ilha ao lado dos comprimidos que ainda sobrou espalhados, ele então se redirecionou para a sala com o corpo instável e sentou-se novamente no sofá ao lado de seu telefone. Donald então começou a se sentir tonto e sonolento, mas antes de fechar os olhos ele se assustou com o telefone vibrando no sofá e imediatamente a imagem de Liz estava na tela, e ela era a ultima pessoa em quem ele queria pensar enquanto vivo então ele pegou o telefone com os dedos desajeitados e sem querer atendeu a chamada porem o celular caiu no chão, ao lado da mesa de centro, mas Ressler já estava muito próximo da escuridão e simplesmente se enrolou em uma bola no sofá. Momentos depois ele começou a engasgar com a própria saliva e choro, foi quando ele caiu do sofá e ficou entre o mesmo e a mesa de centro, agora se asfixiando com a saliva em excesso que estava na sua boca.

Liz chegou em casa cansada da viajem ao hotel para se encontrar com Red, mas de certo modo feliz, independente se Red é ou não um criminoso, ele continuaria sendo seu sangue e isso significava que ela não seria mais sozinha na vida, sem mãe, sem pai, sem historia (Mesmo com Red sendo um filho da puta como só ele consegue ser) e por um momento ela sentiu alivio. Depois de liberar a babá ela pegou Agnes no colo á beijou e á alimentou, a babá só estava encarregada de banha-la antes de sair, então Liz seguiu para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama. E então ela sentiu um sentimento de perda, de falta, em todo esse filme ela quase não falou com Ressler ou sequer o viu e então ela decidiu ligar para ele e ver como ele estava e no que ele estava trabalhando nesse tempo de 'Férias'.

O telefone tocou quatro vezes antes de ser atendido e então Liz iniciou a conversa.

"Hey Ress.." mas a ligação estava muda e ela pensou por um segundo que poderia ser a operadora ou Ressler já estivesse dormindo, afinal já passava das 11:00PM, mas Liz não o imaginava dormindo á essa hora pois eles estavam de férias e mesmo em dias rotineiros Ressler só dormia depois de 12:00PM. Então ela continuou.

"Ressler você está ai?" foi então que ela ouviu os engasgos vindos de longe e em seguida um alto banque, isso a desesperou, algo não estava certo com Ressler, então ela tentou de novo.

" _ **Ressler...**_ Ai meu Deus, **Ressler.** " Ainda não conseguindo resposta, ela se levantou e correu para a sala para buscar a sua bolsa e ao mesmo tempo avisar a babá que precisava correr, mas antes disso ela pediu o telefone da babá para ligar para a emergência já que o dela estava ainda em chamada com o telefone do Ressler.

" **JANE...JANE..."** Liz correu para o quarto de Agnes e Jane a olhou alarmada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu preciso do seu celular. **Rápido**." Jane a entregou sem entender nada e então Liz discou o numero e Jane caiu na real.

"Eu preciso de uma ambulância no Delaware Avenue bloco 8 4B, eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas ele parece estar asfixiando."

"Okay senhora, uma ambulância estará no seu endereço d minutos."

"Okay."

"Se você estiver com ele agora deite-o de lado e o faça expelir toda a saliva acumulada."

"Eu estou á caminho da casa dele." E com isso Liz devolveu o celular de Jane e correu para a casa de Donald, levaria cerca de 7 minutos se ela pegasse transito então ela resolveu cortar caminho entre as ruas e chegar lá em 3 minutos com risco de ser parada pela policia, mas seria por uma causa justa.

Liz estacionou o carro em frente ao bloco de Ressler e subiu pelas escadas para não esperar pelo elevador, com a chave mestra que ela ganhou de Sam quando jovem na mão ela abriu a porta do apartamento de Ressler em velocidade recorde e encontrou o apartamento completamente escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes da cidade, visíveis pela cortina aberta e o cabelo do Ressler mexendo conforme o corpo batia no chão. Liz ligou as luzes e imediatamente afastou a mesa de centro para longe e viu uma trilha de saliva e espuma saindo da boca de seu parceiro, ela imediatamente virou o corpo dele de lado para tentar retirar o fluxo de espuma e em seguida seguiu para avaliar os batimentos cardíacos, ela chamou por ele, mas logo parou e então quando não sentiu nenhum pulso ela o virou novamente de costas e começou a fazer a RCP enquanto a ambulância não chegava. "Vamos Ressler. Por favor... Acorda."

2 minutos depois dois paramédicos surgiram na porta e simplesmente entraram Liz já em meio as lagrimas de desespero se levantou enquanto os paramédicos o engajavam em um monitor cardíaco. Marcava 46bpm ele quase não estava vivo, mas pelo menos tinha pulso então eles começaram a trabalhar para liberar as vias aéreas, Liz não conseguia mais ver essa tortura então ela se tocou do barulho ao redor e viu a torneira aberta, ela correu para ir fecha-la e encontrou os medicamentos no balcão. Ela simplesmente não queria acreditar e correu de volta para a sala onde os paramédicos estavam sugando a espuma da boca de seu parceiro, momentos depois ele engasgou varias vezes e os paramédicos correram para coloca-lo em uma maca e voar para o hospital. Liz desceu o elevador junto com eles e se juntou ao banco de trás da ambulância, segurando a mão de Ressler que agora tinha uma intravenosa em sua mão e uma mascara de oxigênio presa ao rosto para lhe fornecer oxigênio.


	2. A Espera

Oii Todo Mundo!

Primeiro de tudo, eu sou nova aqui no Fanfiction e ainda estou me adaptando então, por favor, tenham paciencia comigo caso eu esqueja fazendo algo de errado kk.

Então, meu foco é nele, no melhor e mais corajoso Donald Ressler porem nosso Agente só sofre e já vimos que os escritores são experts em faze-lo sofrer, mas não nos mostram o aftermath dos acontecimentos e as vezes isso é frustante, então eu resolvi criar um eu mesma (ressaltando que algo ainda pode acontecer na Season 5). Eu sempre imaginei esses eventos porem nunca tive coragem para escreve *Que Vergonha* mas agora eu criei vergonha na cara e resolvi compartilhar minhas ideias com vocês e cá para nos eu sempre fui apaixonada pela ideia do cuidado do Red pelo Ressler, mas eu também sou uma Keenler-Ship então eu resolvi juntar tudo isso, mas meu foco ainda está em Resslington.

*Desculpa por colocar a introdução no Cap. 2 é porque eu ainda não sabia como usar. *

Perdão por qualquer erro de gramática...

Eu não sou dono de The Blacklist.

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Ressler foi levado para a Baia três para os primeiros procedimentos e Liz foi expulsa da sala para evitar complicações. Assim que saiu da Baia e se acalmou o suficiente para ser capaz de fazer uma ligação ela tinha duas pessoas em mente, a primeira obviamente era Red, seu mais novo "descoberto" pai e o segundo era o chefe Harold Cooper.

O telefone tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido:

"Lizzie..."

"Red..." Liz não sabia como começar a contar e nem se seria capaz de encontrar as palavras certas então ela simplesmente deixou as palavras saírem sozinhas.

"Lizzie o que esta acontecendo? Você esta bem?"

"Sim eu estou bem, ah, Red onde você está?"

"Lizzie o que está acontecendo, onde você está?"

"Você pode me encontrar no Walter Reed? é sobre o Ressler... Eu... eu, por favor?"

"Lizzie o que está acontecendo com Donald? Eu chego em 30 minutos."

E assim a linha morreu, deixando Liz com o telefone pendurado na orelha, por um momento o tempo parou para ela e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era a quão sortuda ela foi para ligar para o Ressler naquele exato momento da noite e que um pouquinho mais tarde e ele poderia estar morto e ao mesmo tempo subia um medo de surgir alguma complicação e ele não conseguir sobreviver, pouco tempo depois ela tornou-se consciente do mundo e discou o 5º numero da lista de prioritários.

"Agente Keen."

"Senhor, houve um incidente e Ressler está no hospital." Liz falou do outro lado da linha, dessa vez com um tom mais firme.

" **Um o que?** O que aconteceu? Como ele está?"

"É uma historia, ele acabou de entrar, ainda não tenho nenhuma atualização sobre o estado dele, mas assim que eu for informada eu aviso ao senhor."

"Obrigada agente Keen."

"Até mais senhor."

O que impedia Cooper de ir ao hospital saber de noticias ele mesmo era que como a historia de paternidade estourou e com a morte da Kaplan, o Post Office foi declarado oficialmente inativo por um mês para todos os servidores e com isso Cooper e Charlene viajaram de férias para Republica Dominicana, então ele só poderia saber das noticias via telefone. Com o fim da ligação Liz sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera vazia, torcendo para essa tortura acabar logo.

30 minutos mais tarde Red aparece na sala de espera e senta ao lado de Liz que parece não perceber a movimentação, Red então aperta levemente o joelho de Liz para chama a sua atenção, feito isso ela olha para ele como os olhos vermelhos de choro.

"Alguma atualização Lizzie?"

"Não, nada ainda..."

"Fica calma, me conta o que aconteceu, ele vai ficar bem, você conhece o Donald, ele sempre fica bem."

Liz hesitou um pouco, mas logo começou a contar sobre os eventos de mais cedo.

"Foi por muito pouco Red, mais um pouquinho e ele estaria morto, se eu não tivesse ligado para ele naquela hora... Deus sabe como ele ainda conseguiu atender ao telefone, quando eu cheguei lá ele estava se debatendo entre o sofá e a mesa de café com um liquido espumoso saindo pela boca, Red eu sou a culpada disso tudo, que Profile eu sou que não consigo perceber sinais de suicídio no meu próprio parceiro" Liz falou com uma voz diferente do normal.

"Lizzie nos vamos descobrir por que isso aconteceu, algo muito errado aconteceu com Ressler para ele chegar a esse ponto, ele é forte o bastante para o que aconteceu '' Red a acalmou passando os braços ao redor de Liz e confiando nos princípios do Boy Scout que ele conheceu anos atrás, ainda um pouco abalado com o discurso que Liz acabou de lhe contar sobre seu parceiro.

Poucos minutos após Red acalmar Liz o medico de Ressler sai da Baia três para uma atualização

"Família de Donald Ressler?"

"Somos nós". Foi ouvido em uníssono.

"Sou Dr. Robbins estou cuidando do senhor Ressler, Nós o estabilizamos, fizemos a limpeza estomacal para retirada completa dos comprimidos em seu estomago e estamos levando-o para o andar de cima para uma TC scan por conta das diversas vezes que ele bateu com a cabeça no chão. Por favor, quem é o seu contato de emergência? Aqui está em branco."

Foi à vez de a Liz falar "Eu sou parceira dele, pode me colocar como contato de emergência, ele não tem mais ninguém só a mim."

O medico concordou "Mais tarde você precisa ir até a recepção para informar os seus dados pessoais".

E então o medico chama a Liz para mais perto e acrescenta "Nós retiramos uma quantia consideravelmente alta de comprimidos do estomago do senhor Ressler, ele estará sendo assistido com relógio de suicídio, dura cerca de 72 horas, após esse prazo um psicólogo o avaliará capaz ou não de ser liberado ''

"Sem problemas. Mais uma coisa, eu sou formada em psicologia com licença para atuar, eu poderia ser a psicóloga responsável pelo caso dele? Ele não se abre muito com as pessoas e talvez alguém conhecido seja mais fácil para ele e rápido para nós, eu trabalho para o FBI caso você queira as minhas credenciais. ''

"Vamos fazer assim, eu tento primeiro com os psicólogos do hospital, caso não haja progresso eu recorro a você, Mas antes eu vou precisar da autorização do seu superior. Podemos ficar assim?''

"Sim podemos."

"Quando podemos vê-lo? '' Reddington perguntou.

"A TC scan é um procedimento rápido então nos próximos 30/40 minutos eu creio que o senhor Ressler já esteja no seu quarto, o senhor Ressler estará em um dos quartos do 3º andar, vocês podem esperar lá se quiserem ''

"Obrigada Doutor".

O medico acenou com a cabeça e se retirou deixando Liz e Red a sós.

"Lizzie tem certeza que você não está se envolvendo demais com isso? você devia deixar isso para os psicólogos daqui."

"Não Red, está na hora de eu consertar os erros, começando pelo Ressler, ele foi o que mais me apoiou e me cobriu em tudo o que eu fiz, ele não tem agenda para me ajudar, ele simplesmente vai e no momento em que ele mais precisou de mim eu não estava lá para ele, para retribuir o que ele faz por mim, eu sinto que me tornei uma pessoa egoísta depois que voltamos da corrida contra o Cabal, tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo, eu sinto que todos estavam lá apenas para mim e não para eles mesmos, então acho que está na hora de olhar para eles também."

Red olhou para ela e abriu um sorriso compreensivo para o que ela disse. E então silenciosamente juntos eles pegaram o elevador para o 3º andar para esperar pelo Ressler.


	3. Encarando o problema

Menos de 10 minutos depois que os dois subiram, uma enfermeira veio ao encontro deles para avisar que Ressler já estava no quarto.

Assim que entraram no quarto perceberam que a situação era critica, Ressler estava entubado e com as mãos e pés amarrados a cama, imediatamente a enfermeira disse. "Ele está sedado, amanhã dependendo de sua melhora respiratória poderemos extuba-lo." E assim ela saiu da sala para dar privacidade á Red e Liz.

Assim que Liz chegou ao lado do Ressler ela olhou para o seu rosto e virou para analisar os sinais vitais, garantindo para si mesma que não foi dessa vez que ela perdeu seu parceiro. Os sinais vitais eram baixos com 68bpm e 7 respirações por minuto mas pelo menos ele estava vivo e era isso o que importava, o resto seria resolvido aos poucos . Depois ela pegou a mão esquerda do Ressler na dela, com cuidado para não pegar na IV que estava engajada na sua mão e com a mão livre ela tirou os cabelinhos ruivos que estavam grudados na testa dele por causa do suor. Red quem estava assistindo tudo chegou à cama de Ressler, pegou sua mão direita e falou baixinho com alivio "não foi dessa vez." e com isso se retirou e foi sentar na cadeira ao lado da janela enquanto Liz estava sentada na cadeira da cabeceira da cama de Ressler ainda acariciando o cabelo dele, até o momento em que Red levantou, foi até ela e disse. "Lizzie você devia ir para casa, Agnes deve estar precisando de você também."

E ela respondeu "Não posso deixa-lo Red, ele ao pode ficar sozinho, e se ele acordar sozinho amarrado desse jeito, não posso deixar ele."

"Eu vou ficar com ele, não se preocupa, vá para casa, descansa, amanhã você volta, é muito cedo para ele falar com alguém então não se preocupa ele provavelmente vai dormir o dia inteiro." E com isso ele deu um sorriso amigável para ela.

Poucos minutos depois ela se levantou da cadeira, beijou a testa do Ressler e disse "Eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu volto amanhã bem cedinho para ficar com você está me ouvindo? e nem pense em fazer qualquer besteira, boa noite meu Boy Scout." Dito isso ela saiu de perto de Ressler e foi até Red.

"Não tira o olho dele Red, por favor, eu volto amanhã bem cedo." Red olhou para ela e disse "Ele está em boas mãos, agora vá." e deu um beijo na testa da Liz que antes de abrir a porta do quarto deu uma ultima olhada para o seu parceiro caído.

Red então se sentou no lugar de Liz para ter uma visão melhor dos vitais de Ressler, pouco tempo depois Dembe aparece com café e logo Red avisa. "Vou ficar a noite aqui, não se preocupe, vá descansar, talvez eu cancele os planos de amanhã, dependendo de como as coisas estiverem aqui." Dembe acena e vai embora.

Red tomou o seu café e descansou um pouco, quando o relógio marcou 3:30AM uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para verificar se estava tudo em ordem e enquanto isso Red a observava ajustar a medicação de seu agente.

A próxima vez que Red acordou já era 8:30AM com Liz na frente dele, o acordando para ele ir para casa dormir para melhor.

"Eu estou bem, já dormi, meu parceiro de quarto não fez barulho." Red disse brincando para tentar quebrar a tensão que estava cravada no rosto de Liz que riu com a ironia de Red

"Engraçadinho. Mas como ele estava ontem à noite?"

"Estável. logo a enfermeira deve vir para tirar o tubo e talvez ele acorde."

Alguns minutos depois Red anuncia que está indo comprar algo para eles comerem.

"Lizzie, vou ali embaixo comprar algo para comermos Okay? Você quer algo em especial?"

"Qualquer coisa que não seja panqueca. Enquanto isso vou atualizar Cooper com o quadro do Ressler." Red acenou, colocou o seu Fedora e saiu.

Minutos após a saída de Red, Liz cavou pelo celular na bolsa e encontrou 5 ligações perdidas de seu chefe, ela rediscou a ligação perdida e no primeiro toque a ligação foi atendida.

"Liz, o que está acontecendo? por que você não me atende?"

"Desculpe senhor, eu coloquei o celular na bolsa e esqueci de checar. Ressler está estável no momento, ele tomou alguns comprimidos e teve uma overdose mas já esta controlado, ele terá que falar com um psicólogo e eu me disponibilizei, falei que trabalhava para o FBI mas por favor se estiver ao seu alcance, não deixe essa informação vazar para ninguém, pelo menos por agora por que ele ainda nem acordou para se explicar."

"Tudo bem, eu não direi nada, mas não deixe de me atualizar sobre o que está acontecendo, estou voltando para Washington nos próximos dias."

"Sim senhor."

"Até logo agente Keen."

Antes de ela poder falar algo a enfermeira entrou para verificar os níveis de oxigênio de Ressler e se já poderia ser retirado, tinha aumentado de 7 para 11 respirações por minuto mas ainda não era suficiente para ser considerado estável para respirar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos. Antes de a enfermeira sair Red voltou com um croissant de frango para Liz e um de queijo para ele, uma bandeja com dois cappuccinos e um jornal.

"Foram os melhores que tinham lá."

"Está bom, melhor do que o ultimo que eu comi quando estava com Tom, acho que varia de hospital para hospital."

"E como vocês dois estão?"

"Ele encontrou coisas mais interessantes para fazer e com essa situação dos pais dele ele estava fora por um tempo. Nós tivemos uma briga e decidimos dar um tempo um do outro pelo menos por enquanto, mas a questão é que eu não sei se eu amo o homem que ele diz ser, eu me apaixonei pelo professor de quarta serie pacato, não pelo espião que tem sabe Deus quantas vidas, eu não sei se ele é ele de verdade ou é só mais um dos seus papeis, não sei se posso confiar em alguém assim Red, não mais. Eu sei que ele me ama, mas eu não sinto mais o mesmo por ele, não era isso o que eu queria para a minha filha, tudo o que eu queria é que ela tivesse um pai e uma mãe juntos na mesma casa, mas não posso mais continuar. Não é saudável."

"Desculpa por ter desabafado com você, é que... Desculpa."

"Não, não se desculpe, você pode falar comigo quando quiser não se sinta oprimida a nada."

Liz e Red conversaram sobre o assunto dela e do Tom por mais um tempo, até ouvirem um barulho atrás deles. Ressler estava em pânico lutando contra o tubo para tentar respirar sozinho e com as restrições que o impediam de puxar o tubo e se mover na cama.


	4. Wake up Sunshine!

"Ress está tudo bem, o tubo está te ajudando a respirar, não lute contra ele, vamos lá calma." Liz foi a primeira a levantar e chegar à cabeceira do Ressler.

Mas Ressler continuou em pânico, até que a Liz mudou de tática e pareceu funcionar um pouco.

"Ressler. Olha para mim, olha nos meus olhos." Liz disse calmamente acariciando o cabelo de dele. Assim que Ressler olhou ela deu um sorriso para ele e continuou com um tom ainda mais suave. No momento em que ele a olhou nos olhos ele parou de lutar contra as restrições e o quarto ficou quieto apenas com o som do chiado da maquina porque ele ainda estava impedindo a maquina de fornecer ar e ele não conseguia respirar.

"Hey. Viu eu estou aqui. Calma, shhh vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa o corpo, não precisa prender a respiração, deixa a maquina trabalhar por você, está tudo bem, shh." E com isso Ressler parou de lutar e ficou apenas olhando para os lindos olhos azuis de Liz enquanto ela acariciava o seu cabelo como forma de consolo.

A Frequência cardíaca de Ressler deve ter aumentado no monitor da sala das enfermeiras porque uma entrou de uma vez no quarto com uma seringa pronta para ser aplicada e faze-lo dormir novamente, felizmente ele não precisava mais de uma.

Red que estava em pé nos pés da cama de Ressler, tocou o braço da enfermeira como aviso para parar, Ressler ainda estava olhando para os olhos de Liz enquanto ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele para que ele ficasse no nível dos olhos dela. Ela continuou falando com ele enquanto a enfermeira ajustava o monitor para um volume maior e então ela disse. "a oxigenação subiu suficiente para extuba-lo está em 14 RPM, a próxima ronda do medico dele é antes do almoço." ela olhou no relógio e continuou "nos próximos 20 minutos eu acredito."

Red interviu "você não pode extuba-lo?"

"Não, desculpe essa é uma função do medico pois ele precisa fazer os exames após o processo de extubaçao."ela então deu um sorriso para Liz que retribuiu e voltou a olhar para Ressler que estava meio acordado.

A enfermeira saiu da sala com a seringa não utilizada e fechou à porta, Red estava olhando para seu Boy Scout sonolento e amarrado, aparentemente o carinho no cabelo o acalmou e estava fazendo-o adormecer novamente.

Red sentou se na cadeira da janela e agora começou a ler seu jornal enquanto Liz acalmava seu parceiro.

Não muito tempo depois Liz começou a imaginar como teria sido sua vida hoje se ela e Ressler tivessem seguido em frente e tivessem desenvolvido a parceria de três anos atrás, onde ela era livre e ele era totalmente aberto com ela. Vieram memorias de datas comemorativas como o aniversario dela e a surpresa de natal que Ressler deu á ela. Um lindo colar de ouro fino e delicado, e então ela se tocou do quão romântico Ressler era com ela sem pular fases, sem esperar sexo no primeiro encontro, muito diferente do Tom que só foi atrás dela por interesse e para aliviar a vontade do prazer. Ela se assustou quando o Dr. Robbins a chamou pela segunda vez.

"Desculpe Dr. Robbins."

"Podemos extuba-lo?"

"Pode, pode sim. Mas mesmo ele estando dormindo?"

"Nós o acordaremos brevemente e depois ele pode dormir novamente."

"Posso acorda-lo?"

"Pode, voltaremos em cinco minutos então." O medico sorriu e saiu junto da enfermeira deixando para Liz acordar Ressler sozinha, na cabeça da Liz se ela o acordasse ele talvez não entrasse em pânico por estar amarrado á cama.

Liz levantou da cadeira e começou a acariciar o cabelo do Ressler novamente e o chamando suavemente.

"Ress, Ress?" Ressler abriu um feiche dos olhos procurando a voz que chamava por ele.

"Olha para mim. Você sabe onde está?" quando Ressler não acenou ela continuou. "você esta no hospital, está tudo bem. Eu preciso que você fique acordado só um pouquinho para o medico tirar o tubo da sua garganta. Você queria ele fora daí não é?" Ressler acenou e ela continuou "Então, espera só um pouquinho ta bom? Você esta com as mãos e os pés amarrados, não precisa entrar em pânico é só para a sua proteção, está tudo bem." Ressler á olhou um pouco alarmado, mas ela continuou acariciando o cabelo dele então ele acalmou.

O medico entrou no quarto e Liz e Red saíram para dar mais privacidade ao medico e a enfermeira.

Fora do quarto Red começou. "Você tem certeza que ele está pronto para falar sobre isso Liz? deixa para um pouco mais tarde. Eu vou ficar com você até anoitecer ai você vai para casa e fica com a Agnes, não é saudável ela ficar muito tempo longe de você, eu fico com Ressler."

"Não Red, não precisa, você devia ir e trocar de roupa e descansar, amanhã você volta."

"Então fazemos assim, depois do almoço eu vou, descanso e volto ao anoitecer. Dembe te levará para casa. E fim de papo." Liz ia protestar, mas logo ouviu um engasgo vindo do quarto do Ressler e isso mudou o seu foco.

"Será que já terminaram?" ela perguntou ansiosa.

"Calma Liz." Red disse. E cinco minutos depois a porta se abre, revelando a enfermeira e o medico. O Medico puxou Liz para conversar enquanto Red entrou no quarto de volta.


	5. A preocupação

Dr. Robbins levou Liz para perto da grande janela a poucos metros de distancia do quarto 328, quarto do Ressler.

"Elizabeth, a extubaçao foi feita com sucesso, é normal se o senhor Ressler sentir algum desconforto nas primeiras horas, não precisa se preocupar. A questão do psicólogo, seu superior Harold Cooper autorizou sua avaliação com o Senhor Ressler, você tem um prazo de 72 horas a partir de agora para desenvolver uma avalição completa/parcial no seu parceiro, seja profissional."

"Obrigada Doutor. Obrigada pela oportunidade."

Enquanto Liz conversava com o medico do lado de fora do quarto, Red entrou e foi conversar com Ressler. O que ele estava esperando há muito tempo para fazer. Red chegou perto da cama e Ressler abriu os olhos, mas não moveu a cabeça. Red então sentou na cadeira para ficar ao nível dos olhos.

"Hey bela adormecida." Ressler riu e respondeu.

"He..y"

"Você sabe por que você veio parar no hospital?" Ressler sabia, mas não respondeu, o que ele não sabia era que as expressões faciais dele o entregaram.

"Não vale fingir patinho Donald, eu sei que você sabe, e se você fizer isso de novo eu mesmo faço você engolir os comprimidos, com o frasco junto. Você é muito importante para mim, não pode morrer no meu relógio." Red falou em um tom serio, mas não malvado, era um aviso de preocupação.

Ressler continuou olhando para ele, sem emoção quase como se conversasse por olhares e depois fechou os olhos. Red levantou e falou

"Vou embora agora, mas não pense que isso adiará nossa conversa. Por sinal Liz está muito preocupada com você." Dito isso ele acaricia o braço de Ressler, e vai á caminho da saída, chegando à porta ele encontra Liz segurando a maçaneta. Ele então anuncia longe o suficiente para Ressler não ouvir.

"Vou tomar um banho, descansar um pouco e mais tarde eu volto." Ele beija Liz na bochecha e sai.

Liz entra e novamente seu parceiro abre os olhos, dessa vez ele tenta se mover, mas então para quando a restrição puxa o seu braço.

"Hey você."

"Hey você.."

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Dolorido." E então ela falou baixinho.

"Você lembra o que aconteceu?" dessa vez Ressler tinha que fazer melhor, Liz era uma Profiler ela o pegaria na mentira rapidinho.

"Não... O que aconteceu?" Uma hora ele teria que encarar a verdade, mas isso não significa que teria que ser agora.

"Eu te encontrei tendo uma overdose de madrugada."

"Como?" Ressler perguntou intrigado.

"Eu não sei, eu te liguei, senti que tinha que te ligar e de alguma forma você me atendeu, mas ai eu ouvi você engasgar e quando eu cheguei à sua casa, você já estava espumando pela boca e se debatendo no chão." Ressler ouviu tudo calado, mas ainda tinha uma pequena parte dele que pensava "Por que não deu certo, como eu atendi esse telefone." Mas ao mesmo tempo outra parte dele pensava "eu ia fazer a Liz sofrer e o Red ia perder o fantoche dele." mas Liz tinha Tom e Agnes e eles se amavam e Red pode arrumar um outro fantoche para brincar. O ponto era que ninguém sabia das razões pelo quão ele queria acabar com a própria vida. Elas eram muitas e muito dolorosas, poucas coisas o seguravam de não fazer loucuras e parar de sentir dor, mas quase tudo foi reduzido a zero e ele simplesmente não via mais saída. Ressler foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Liz tocou o cabelo dele.

Liz falou um pouco sobre quando eles chegaram ao hospital, mas Ressler não ouviu, ela percebeu isso quando olhou nos olhos dele, que ele estava preso em alguma memoria ou pensamento.

"Você esta com sede?" ela perguntou, mudando de assunto e ele acenou. Liz então encheu o copo com água e colocou o canudo, ela então segurou o canudo para ele. Ressler bebeu e agradeceu. Liz viu o quão cansado ele estava então ela delicadamente disse.

"Você devia dormir, não é bom privar o sono. Quando você acordar mais disposto nós conversamos mais."

"Yeah."

"Você está com dor?"

"É tolerável."

"Ressler dá para ver no seu rosto o quão grande a dor é"

"Liz eu não posso, você sabe que eu não posso." Ela fingiu não ouvir, ele tinha se viciado, mas os medicamentos dados eram não opioides então não manteria o vicio.

"Qual é tamanho da dor Ressler?" Ela falou em um tom serio.

"Sete." Nisso, Liz apertou o botão de chamada para a enfermeira e então finalizou.

"Dorme um pouco. Eu estou aqui com você." E então voltou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos do Ress.

Pouco depois a enfermeira chegou e aplicou mais uma dose de analgésicos. Ele dormiu pelas próximas quatro horas. No momento em que ele acordou, fizeram-no comer algo, pois ele estava se alimentando apenas de soro e ou ele comia ou iriam inserir uma sonda nasogastrica e não é nada confortável um cano no nariz, então ele se esforçou e comeu meia tigela de cereal com leite e então voltou a dormir.

Liz tirou o resto da tarde para atualizar Cooper e pensar no que seria o futuro dela e do Tom, Red chegou por volta das seis da tarde, pouco tempo após o medico de Ressler retirar as restrições de Ressler, pois ele não mostrava sinais de resistência.

Ressler dormiu por mais um tempo até ser acordado pelo Red. O motivo do incomodo era que ele estava muito quente e não demorou muito para uma enfermeira aparecer com mais analgésicos para tentar abaixar a febre. O termômetro marcava 39,5º C foi quando o Red pediu à enfermeira que ele lidaria com isso.


	6. A Febre

A febre começou no final da noite, Red estava brincando com as cartas ao lado de Ressler e percebeu que o agente estava se mexendo muito e quando ele olhou ele estava vermelho e suado e antes mesmo de Red tocar a sua testa ele podia sentir o calor irradiando pelo corpo do Ress, foi quando ele chamou a enfermeira que trouxe tylenol e um pano molhado e Red já estava vendo vantagem na febre e pediu um sedativo para mais tarde caso precisasse.

A vantagem que Red viu na febre não era má, mas também não era honesta, (mas onde já vimos Raymond Reddington sendo honesto nesses últimos 20 anos.) A vantagem era que como Donald não queria contar o que estava acontecendo estando sóbrio, ele iria contar sob o efeito da febre.

A enfermeira aplicou o tylenol e Red pediu para ficarem a sós que ele faria as compressas em Ressler, a enfermeira já cansada e com mais três outros pacientes para cuidar, autorizou Red a fazer as compressas, mas avisou que viria checar-lo de 30 em 30 minutos e se algo acontecer era para chama-la, ele concordou e ela saiu, encostando a porta. Quando ela sai Red ligou uma escuta em forma de caneta para gravar o discurso do agente e descobrir a causa do atentado.

Por volta de umas 12:30PM Ressler começou a se mexer muito e se virar nos lençóis, pouco tempo depois ele abre os olhos vidrados que encontram os de Red que parece mostrar uma preocupação e simpatia com ele. O rosto de Ressler aparenta o de um menino que ficou doente depois de brincar na chuva, com os cabelos espetados para cima, isso quebra o coração do Red.

"Hey você."

"Heii."

"Tudo bem?" E ele só acena, Red então coloca o pano molhado na testa e nas bochechas de Donald que tenta se afastar do toque frio.

"Ta tudo bem, vai melhorar."

"Ta quente... e frio ."Ressler tenta se explicar.

"Eu sei, mas você vai se sentir melhor Okay?" dito isso ele muda o pano para os braços e afasta os edredons de perto do seu patinho. Enquanto Red molha os braços dele ele segue com os olhos.

Depois de olhar para Red por um tempo, ele olha ao redor do quarto e começa a sussurrar baixinho, Red tenta entender, mas são palavras aleatórias ou incoerentes que de certo modo preocupou mais ele. Seriam delírios ou apenas murmúrios. Red saiu para o banheiro para molhar o pano novamente e Donald chamou por ele, com uma voz baixa e diferente, quase infantil.

"Redyy" Raymond não tinha ouvido primeiro, mas voltou o mais rápido possível.

"Hey, to aqui."

"não foi embora?"

"não, não fui embora, eu estou aqui com você." Red disse e acariciou o cabelo do Don para ele sentir a presença dele e para fica mais fácil para colocar o pano no pescoço e na testa dele.

"Redyy... po´ que não funcionou?"

"Não funcionou o que Don?"

"Parar a dor..." isso afundou o coração do Red

"Agora?"

Ressler negou com a cabeça e disse "Não... em casa" Red pensou bem no que responder e então lembrou ***Liz*.**

"porque você tem uma anjinha que cuida de você."

"Não é ve´dade Redyy."

"Por que você acha que não?"

"Redyy ninguém se importa comigo."

"Você esta errado, eu me importo com você, a Liz, Cooper, Samar e um montão de outros."

"Porque a gente é equipe... Liz tem Tom, bebê e eu sou seu bonequinho que vai nos lugares para você..."

"Sxiiii" Ressler chiou quando Red mudou o pano frio da testa para o pescoço e o apertou para escorrer água para dentro da blusa do Don.

"Ta frio..." ele chorou mais e olhou Red nos olhos que então parou de usar o pano e agora estava afastando os cabelinhos que tinham caído na testa dele.

"Redyy... doi, para a dor po´ favor." Dessa vez Ressler estava realmente chorando e então Red perguntou.

"Don, onde tá doendo?" ele apontou para o peito e para a testa, a ideia do Red tinha fundamento, mas ele nunca pensou que iria ser tão torturante para os dois como estava sendo, mas ele ainda precisava saber o que havia de errado. Red então acariciou a testa de Ressler com os dedos e fez o mesmo no peito

"Redyy... eu não mereço ficar aqui, eu sou mal. Mal tem que morrer." Ainda acariciando o cabelo do Ress, Red viu a oportunidade.

"Por que você é mal Don?"

"Po´que eu matei." E nisso o próprio Ressler cai aos prantos e o Red levanta da cadeira, abaixa a grade da cama e senta em frente ao Ressler, puxando-o para o abraço.

"Ta tudo bem... shhh... vai passar Don."

"Hitchin morreu, a Liz já morreu, a Audrey morreu, o bebê morreu, eu matei elas e eu não morri, Redi eu não posso viver e todo mundo morrer... não ." Ressler chorou entre o pescoço do Red.

"Shh.. para de falar besteira, você não matou ninguém e Liz ainda está viva, você sabe disso e ela só está viva por que você salvou ela, muitas vezes, ela te ama muito sabia?"

"Ela ama o Tom Redyy."

"Acho que você está errado." Red disse acariciando as costas de Ressler.

"Redyy ta doendo... muito."

"Shh...eu sei. por que você queria dar fim na sua vida?" ele não podia fazer Ressler dormir antes de saber do único motivo que o fez deixar Donald acordado até agora.

Ressler parou um pouco e afrouxou o aperto de Red, ele então colocou Don de volta apoiado nos travesseiros que por sinal ainda estava bem quente e esperou pela resposta.

Já em lagrimas ele contou tudo.

"Eu matei montão de gente Redii, eu só tenho vocês no FBI, eu amo, mas ela não me ama do mesmo jeito, dói Redyy continua doendo, sempre dói e não vai embora, tá na hora de encontrar Audrey e o bebê e ver se no céu a dor passa." Agora Ressler estava começando a hiperventilar e então Red instruiu.

"Respira, está tudo bem, Devagar, Shh... já passou." E então Red pegou a mascara de Oxigênio que estava pendurada na parede acima da cama de Ressler e colocou nele, para tentar faze-lo acalmar um pouco mais.

Mas então o inesperado acontece. No momento em que Red prende a mascara atrás da orelha de Donald os olhos verdes vidrados jorram mais água e com o corpo mole Don abraça Reddington novamente, em busca por amparo no homem mais velho. A declaração que Ressler tinha feito tinha despedaçado Reddington que agora o abraçava fortemente enquanto Ressler buscava conforto no calor de Red.

"Como está a dor agora?" Red perguntou

"Sete e oito." Ressler falou com a voz abafada pela mascara presa ao rosto, mas audível pela posição que eles estavam. Ressler estava com o rosto entre o pescoço de Red.

Reddington sabia que já era o suficiente e que estava na hora de sedar Ressler e dar alguma paz de espirito para ele, pelo menos temporária enquanto ele ainda ia pensar em como ajudar seu patinho Donald.

"Eu vou sedar você tá bom?" ele avisou. Mas Donald não queria ainda.

"Não, não... quero fica aqui com você."

"Mas você está com dor, vai passar."

"Prometo que vou estar aqui quando você acordar."

"Promete?"

"Prometo, mas você tem que prometer que vai parar de ter essas ideias malucas de se matar, que isso não se repita."

"Yaa."

"Bom!"

E então Red colocou Donald de volta nos travesseiros, desligou o gravador que estava em cima da mesa móvel e foi para o outro lado buscar o sedativo que ele tinha pedido para a enfermeira mais cedo. Ele injetou na IV que estava na mão do Ressler e acariciou os cabelos dele enquanto ele caia no sono. Quando ele dormiu ele retirou a mascara do rosto de seu patinho e usou o pano para afastar a febre mais um pouco logo depois ele chamou a enfermeira para terminar, ele então agradeceu e disse que voltava, ele voltou 40 minutos depois. Red tinha ido arejar a cabeça na área externa do hospital e depois foi buscar um café. Ele nunca tinha pensado no quanto Ressler tinha sofrido. Ele era um homem, era, mas ele ainda é humano e ele estava muito quebrado para uma pessoa só manejar e consertar. Às vezes mesmo os super-heróis precisam de protegidos.


	7. A Revelação

Quando ele chegou a enfermeira avisou que a febre tinha abaixado mais e ele estava apenas febril, aparentemente o sedativo ajudou, pois relaxou o corpo e esfriou a temperatura corporal, ele então olhou para o relógio na parede e já marcava 5:14AM então ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou vigiando Don até ele acordar e ser capaz de se autoproteger. Vieram pensamentos como "será que é o certo dar essa caneta á Liz?" É a intimidade do Ressler, não é certo e então ele decidiu dar um resumão do básico só para que Ressler saísse do relógio de suicido. As chances de suicídio eram baixas, mas se ele fosse supervisionado, seria improvável e Red já tinha planos para quando ele saísse do hospital.

Red descansou e na manhã seguinte Liz chegou mais cedo as 7:48AM, Red a olhou e olhou para a porta e ela seguiu os olhos dele, então juntos eles saíram e conversaram.

Assim que saíram a primeira coisa que Liz falou foi "A noite foi tudo bem? Você parece...cansado"

"Sim estou bem. Ressler teve uma febre alta, mas já está tudo bem."

"Aii meu Deus, como ele está?"

"Aparentemente bem, eu o sedei parece ter ajudado."

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque ele estava com dor e febre e funcionou." "eu também descobri o que aconteceu e você já pode liberar ele."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Mais tarde eu vou te contar direitinho, deixa pelo menos o Ressler acordar".

"Tá, mas é referente à que?"

"Ele esta sentindo que não é digno de viver pelo fato que todos morrem ao redor dele e ele continua vivo." Liz ficou pensativa.

"Red você acha que isso possa ser sinais de TEPT?"

"Eu não sei Liz, mas aos poucos completaremos o quebra – cabeça."

Assim, Liz entrou no quarto e Ressler estava meio acordado, ela passou a mão pela sua testa e viu que ele ainda estava um pouco quente, mas estava pior na noite passada e a febre já estava cedendo. Ele á reconheceu e ela pegou sua mão na dela e ficou acariciando enquanto ele olhava para ela. A anjinha que não deixou ele morrer.

Red estava na porta e antes de entrar pensou em destruir a caneta, mas pensou bem e esperou até Liz entregar o relatório do Ressler para o Dr. Robbins.

As 11:00 AM quando Ressler acordou de novo ele estava com Liz no quarto e Red tinha ido resolver alguns assuntos pessoais e voltava logo, Liz até tentou espremer o assunto sobre a overdose mas ele sempre mandava para escanteio e não respondia. Quando Red chegou ele falou baixinho "quer viajar ou ficar amarrado em uma cama com braços. Fica ao seu critério." Ressler não entendeu a piada e então ele disse "não adianta esconder nada porque eu já sei de tudo" "Só responde as perguntas da Liz e a gente sai daqui."

"Sabe de tudo o que?"

"Do porque você teve essa ideia maluca de acabar com a sua vida e deixar quem se importa com você preocupado."

Liz então falou "não é nada legal te encontrar espumando pela boca, se você tiver algum problema, fala e não tenta se matar, agora eu tenho que preparar um questionário para você, para eu poder comprovar que você não é um suicida".

"Desculpa Liz... Eu, desculpa."

"Só se você me der a sua palavra que isso não ira se repetir, e se algo estiver te incomodando e você quiser conversar você saiba que eu e Red sempre estaremos aqui."

"Sim eu dou a minha palavra."

"Bom! Vou ter que ir ali, mas daqui a pouco eu volto e a gente pode concluir esse exame e liberar sua saída."

"Graças a Deus. Já não aguentava mais ficar preso aqui."

"Bom, eu já fiquei em uma cadeia, você ficou em um hospital. Tá na balança." Liz brincou rindo.

"Engraçadinha." Liz sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando Red a sós com Ressler. Red levantou e andou pelo quarto enquanto Ressler ajustava a cama para uma posição sentada. Pelo visto o momento de encarar a verdade tinha chegado.

"Pode começar Donald."

"... Eu matei a Hitchin."

"Como?" Red perguntou sem julgar.

"Ela segurou na manga do meu casaco e eu simplesmente puxei, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu." "foi bizarro Red. muito rápido, não deu tempo de parar. Ela simplesmente caiu sob as cadeiras e bateu a cabeça no roda pé da parede e tudo que tinha era sangue."

"Então não foi sua culpa. Você não tocou nela, você não a empurrou, não fez nada, ela teria morrido de qualquer forma em qualquer outro lugar e com qualquer outra pessoa. Infelizmente aconteceu com você." " O que você fez com o corpo dela?"

Ressler hesitou um pouco mas depois revelou. "Eu liguei para Prescott. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer."

"E só por causa desse incidente com a Hitchin você queria acabar com tudo, tem certeza que ela vale a sua vida?"

"Não ela não vale, mas ela faz parte das pessoas que eu matei, você consegue lidar com isso como se fosse nada, mas eu não Red. Independente se ela é ou não vilão, mas a contagem de corpos é a única coisa que importa. Ela também tinha filho e marido."

Red mudou um pouco a rota do assunto e perguntou. "Que bebê é esse que você falava ontem?" Donald congelou mas já não tinha mais nada a esconder.

"Quando Audrey morreu ela estava gravida." Liz então entrou no quarto e chamou Ressler cortando a conversa dos dois homens.

" Ress vamos? Vou estar no quarto 420 me encontrem lá?"

Ressler tentou sair da cama com o corpo dolorido e então falou. "E o pesadelo vai começar." Red riu e o ajudou a sair da cama.

Já no 4º andar Red falou. "Tenho umas coisas para resolver, mas logo estarei de volta."

"Você não vai me encontrar aqui mais." Ressler brincou, ele tinha planos de ser liberado nos próximos 40 minutos e desaparecer desse hospital.


	8. Esclarecendo os fatos

Na sala com Liz ela começou questionário, enquanto isso Red saiu para resolver alguns assuntos 'pessoais'.

"por que você pensou em cometer suicídio?"

"Porque eu não estava pensando direito e achei que eu sou o culpado porque as pessoas morrem ao meu redor"

"O que te fez pensar diferente?"

"Apoio"

"Você não tinha isso antes?"

"Bom eu sou solitário, sou eu e eu."

"O que você acha sobre o seu trabalho?"

"É a coisa mais importante que eu tenho porque eu protejo pessoas inocentes do perigo e faço justiça com as pessoas más"

"O que você pensa sobre sua parceira?"

"Ela é a anjinha que vive salvado a minha vida. Pera ai essa pergunta foi programada?"

"Não... era para ver se você estava prestando atenção no questionário."

"Terminamos então?"

"Sim. Porem você esta inapto para o dever pelos próximos 15 dias."

"Mas por quê?"

"Brincadeirinha." "Red quer te ver em 45 minutos."

"Por que?"

"O lance é seu e eu quem tenho que saber do que se trata?"

"Okay"

"Fecha a porta quando sair."

"Yaa." E assim Ressler saiu do consultório que o Dr. Robbins tinha cedido para Liz fazer o exame e terminar o relatório, Red já estava esperando Donald do lado de fora, pronto para sair, Dembe já aguardava no estacionamento.

No outro dia Red e Ressler embarcaram em uma viajem para o Canadá. Ambos precisavam de tempo para pensar e descansar. Afinal Red ainda estava abalado com a morte da Kaplan, sua ex-amiga fiel e a indecisão entre alivio ou medo do conhecimento de Liz sobre sua paternidade, pois isso poderia coloca-la em mais perigo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava feliz da prova real de que Liz era realmente sua filha, não filha de Rostov.

Ressler melhorou bastante após o incidente com os comprimidos, Red também percebeu que se importa (E muito) com seu agente de campo, os dois homens passaram uma semana de folga no Canadá para esfriar a cabeça e pensar no próximo passo, a situação de Ressler com o vicio foi quase totalmente resolvida, ele continuou fazendo NA, porém agora ele tinha o apoio da sua 'família' que apesar dos problemas são unidos para o que der e vier. Liz e Ressler também melhoram a relação entre eles, não era perfeita, mas estava chegando perto do normal que eles uma vez tiveram, Liz decidiu que não dava mais para continuar sendo infeliz apenas por um desejo bobo, afinal pai é o que cria e não o que faz e ela é uma mulher livre e independente e não precisa de homem nenhum para segurar o pacote de fraldas para ela, a amizade dela com Ressler também parecia mais intima e ela percebeu o quanto ele a ama e então ela se permitiu receber esse amor dele. Diversas vezes ela e Ressler levavam Agnes ao parque ou faziam piqueniques nos finais de semana que estavam com temperaturas mais agradáveis. A perspectiva de viver que Ressler tinha para viver aumentou um pouco, agora ele tinha novas razões para acordar no dia seguinte, tudo foi acontecendo gradualmente sem avançar etapas em um relacionamento e então quando o Post Office voltou ao normal, eles voltaram a fazer o bem protegendo as pessoas boas e fazendo justiça com as pessoas más.


End file.
